


¿Quieres panqueques con tu té?

by Sawako93



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Peter sale a una noche de copas con sus mejores amigos pero a la mañana siguiente no recuerda nada de lo que paso y un olor a panqueques invade sus sentidos.AU donde Peter Parker y Quentin Beck no tienen poderes y trabajan juntos en Stark IndustriesLas imágenes o personaje sutilizados no me pertenecen
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	¿Quieres panqueques con tu té?

Era viernes por la noche y estaba preparándome para salir con Ned y Michelle, era uno más de esos días donde simplemente quería olvidarme de todo y pasarla bien con mis amigos. Hacía meses que no podíamos salir a divertirnos por los diversos compromisos laborales que cada uno tenía, pero aquella noche sin duda fue muy buena, reímos y bebimos hasta más no poder y me gustaría decir que fue una velada inolvidable pero cuando desperté completamente desnudo en mi cama y con un fuerte dolor en la espalda baja comencé a replantearme todo lo que había sucedido. Lo único que podía percibir era un aroma dulce y embriagante.  
En ocasiones después de beber llamaba a uno de esas líneas de sexo y simplemente terminaba masturbándome al imaginarme que ese extraño que me poseía telefónicamente era alguien que realmente me deseaba, sé que suena un poco patético, pero no tenía mucha suerte con las personas de las que me enamoraba. Primero estaba Wade, todas las señales estaban allí pero el muy idiota simplemente se fue del país y desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro, y luego estaba Beck.  
El malditamente sexy de Beck, con quien trabaja hace casi un año y al parecer no daba ninguna pista de siquiera importarle mi presencia, cada momento que pasábamos juntos en el trabajo era una tortura porque podía pasar horas perdido en sus ojos azules como el océano, luego mi miraba iba bajando hacia sus fornidos brazos y su escultural cuerpo hasta llegar a la bien definida curva de su trasero.  
Tragué saliva y comencé a buscar mi teléfono, lo más probable es que con lo ebrio que había estado hubiera llamado a la línea caliente y me hubiera masturbado hasta dormirme, me quité la sabana que me cubría y se sentía pegajosa al tacto. Busqué entre las llamadas recientes y la última llamada había sido a Michelle antes de encontrarnos en el bar, forcé a mi mente a recordar, pero eso solo hizo que me doliera aún más la cabeza. Me levanté de la cama y por primera vez me fijé en el desastre que era la habitación, había ropa por todos lados, un pote de lubricante semivacío a un lado, una caja de condones y unas cuantas latas de cerveza.  
Me paré frente al espejo que estaba detrás de la puerta de mi habitación y pude ver con sorpresa que tenía marcas de chupetones por todo el cuerpo, mis labios se encontraban hinchados y tenía mordidas en la cadera. ¿Qué diablos había hecho la noche anterior y con quién? ¿Acaso había hecho un trio con Ned y Michelle? La sola idea me dio escalofríos, eran mis amigos y no quería por nada del mundo imaginarlos teniendo sexo y menos conmigo.  
Respire brevemente e intente calmarme, una taza de té caliente iba a ayudarme a poner mi cabeza en orden, me puse ropa interior limpia y salí rumbo a la cocina de mi apartamento, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que además del fuerte olor a sexo, en la habitación había otro aroma… como a panqueques recién hechos.  
Llegué a la cocina en un santiamén y casi se me cae el teléfono de la mano al ver que Beck, el jodidamente sexy de Quentin Beck se encontraba en mi cocina haciendo panqueques, estaba vestido con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, algo totalmente opuesto a la imagen que tenía de él en sus acostumbrados pantalones de vestir ajustados y sus camisas delicadamente planchadas.  
En ese punto decidí que todo era un sueño, uno muy hermoso por cierto ya que la sola idea de pensar que había tenido una maratónica sesión de sexo con Beck era sin duda la mejor de mis fantasías. Volví a repetir mi ejercicio de respiración y me pellizque el brazo y solté un grito de dolor.  
Beck desvió su mirada del panqueque que estaba terminando de cocinar y volteo a verme, su expresión era serena, una vez más era una imagen muy diferente al Beck de la oficina que solía tener el ceño fruncido y casi ni me miraba.  
Me quede con la boca abierta, como un pescado fuera del agua, no podía ordenar mis pensamientos y lo único en lo que podía fijar mi atención era en lo bien que se veía el trasero de Beck con esos pantalones.  
\- Buenos días- empezó él- ¿Quieres panqueques?  
\- ….  
\- Peter… ¿quieres panqueques con tu té?  
\- Si…- me límite a decir esa sílaba y a sentarme en la butaca más cercana, sin duda eso fue un gran error porque dolió como los mil demonios  
\- Cómelos mientras aún están calientes- puso un plato humeante de panqueques delante y mío, me dedico una mirada significativa, pude sentir como sus ojos recorrían todo mi cuerpo y ahí es cuando recordé que solo traía ropa interior  
\- Eh… debería ir a ponerme algo… - hice el amago de levantarme de la silla, pero eso también dolió  
\- No te preocupes, esta es tu casa después de todo- se encogió de hombros y se sentó delante mío con su desayuno  
\- Cierto…- volví a acomodarme- no es que no agradezca el desayuno, pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
Beck soltó una media sonrisa, negó con la cabeza y empezó a comer; luego de pasar el primer bocado volvió a mirarme y pude sentir nuevamente como inspeccionaba cada parte de mi ser  
\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de anoche? - sirvió el té  
\- Uhmm…- tomé un pedazo de panqueque tratando de hacer memoria- Estaba con Michelle y Ned en el bar que está a una cuadra de aquí, recuerdo que la estábamos pasando genial y luego simplemente desperté en mi cama… y tú estabas en la cocina…  
\- Ayer estuvimos en el mismo bar, tú con tus amigos y yo fui simplemente por un trago  
\- Entiendo… pero sabes… - baje el tono de mi voz- creo que ayer estuve con alguien… ya sabes… tuve sexo con alguien, pero no recuerdo quien es  
Beck negó con la cabeza y volvió a reír, tomó un sorbo de su té y me quedó mirando fijamente. Su mirada era de un bello azul, pero en esta ocasión tenía un brillo que nunca antes había notado, era casi como si fuera un depredador viendo a su presa… como en los canales de vida animal cuando enfocaban a un león segundos antes de salir corriendo detrás de un venado.  
\- Ayer nos encontramos por casualidad en el bar, estabas bastante alegre y tus amigos tenían que irse, creyeron que éramos amigos o algo así porque me dieron las llaves de tu apartamento y me dijeron que te cuidara  
\- ¿Qué? - esos desgraciados, sin duda iban a pagarlo con creces- espera… si tú fuiste el único que vino conmigo al apartamento… eso significa…- mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y deje caer el tenedor que tenía en la mano  
Quentin se levantó de su silla y se acercó peligrosamente a mí, se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros de mi rostro y tenía su mirada clavada en mis pupilas, ese azul tan hermoso que me hacía soñar cada noche estaba al alcance de mi mano. Beck se acercó un poco más apoyando uno de sus brazos en la mesa mientras esquivaba mi rostro para susurrarme al oído.  
\- ¿Quieres que te cuente como te hice el amor ayer?  
Tragué saliva y ante esa simple pregunta pude sentir como mi miembro comenzaba a despertar, su voz era jodidamente sexy, al igual que todo su ser.  
\- Sabes Peter… puede que todo esto te sorprenda, pero no debería ser así, se muy bien como me observas, como cada vez que empiezo a explicar alguna parte del proyecto te quedas prendado de cada uno de mis movimientos, como te relames los labios cada que me ves- Beck movió un poco su cabeza y dejo un sutil beso en mi cuello  
\- Pe…pero…- traté de mantenerme calmado- eso es lo que yo hago… no voy a negarlo, pero tú… ni siquiera me miras…  
\- Error Parker- con su mano libre comenzó a tocar mi pecho- siempre te estoy observando, solo que de una forma un poco más sutil- deposito otro beso en mi cuello y pude sentir como su barba raspaba mi piel  
\- Quentin…- volteé a verlo y pude identificar ese destello en sus ojos, era sin duda alguna el deseo  
\- No me malinterpretes, en ningún momento pensé que la noche terminaría así. Luego de que tus amigos me encargaran llevarte a casa, me dije a mi mismo que estabas ebrio y que no era correcto, así que pensaba simplemente dejarte en tu cuarto a salvo e irme, pero…- tomó con una de sus manos mi tetilla y la presiono ligeramente, lo cual me arranco un suspiro- pero me pediste que me quedara… me invitaste unas cervezas y empezaste a desvestirte…  
\- Yo… ¿yo hice eso? - estaba consternado con el grado de inhibición que había mostrado ayer  
\- Si…- beso mi clavícula y su mano siguió descendiendo hasta rozar con sus largos dedos mi vientre- comenzaste a bailar mientras te desvestías, me obligaste a sentarme en una silla y dijiste que si intentaba irme saldrías a la calle corriendo desnudo… y bueno…- metió su pulgar en el elástico de mi ropa interior- sinceramente no quería que nadie más te viera así  
\- Beck… yo…- mi mente se estaba nublando nuevamente, tenerlo tan cerca era peligroso para mi cordura  
\- ¿Quieres que siga contándote? - ronroneo nuevamente en mi oído y esta vez pude sentir como claramente mi miembro despertaba  
\- Si…- tragué saliva intentando recordar como respirar  
\- Una vez que estuviste desnudo te sentaste encima mío y comenzaste a decirme todo lo que te gustaba de mi… en ese punto debo ser sincero y decir que estaba en mi límite, tener al niño dorado de la empresa seduciéndome tan descaradamente… - jalo del elástico de mi ropa interior permitiendo a mi erección salir por completo  
Lancé un suspiro al sentir la brisa rozar mi miembro, Beck me miraba fijamente y sin previo comenzó a trazar un camino de besos desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta la base de mi pene, solamente podía jadear ante el calor de sus besos  
\- Te deseo desde hace casi un año- prosiguió Beck- no quería problemas con Stark así que decidí mantenerme al margen y observarte, pero anoche fue sin duda mi día de suerte- volvió a repetir el camino de besos y deposito un beso en la punta de mí ya excitado pene  
\- Ah… yo... no lo sabía- mi respiración ya estaba agitada y me costaba unir palabras- siempre pensé que me odiabas porque Stark me daba los mejores proyectos  
\- Me importan una mierda Stark y sus ideas, lo único que me interesaba era saber si te estaba llevando a la cama y porque no podía ser yo él que lo hiciera- Levanto su cabeza y quedó frente a mí, su mirada me seguía envolviendo- Ayer no pude aguantar más y te lo pregunte… me dijiste que nunca habías estado con nadie y que deseabas que tu primera vez fuera con alguien que te amara  
\- Eso… suena bastante a mi…- tragué saliva  
\- Si, eso fue el punto cumbre para mi…- sonrió- yo te amo Peter, te he amado y adorado por todo un año  
Beck termino de romper la distancia entre nosotros y me beso, sus labios sabían a té y miel de maple, se sentían suaves y su lengua luchaba por abrirse paso. Deje que entrara a su gusto y explorara cada rincón, con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear mi miembro, no podía evitar soltar gemidos de desesperación con cada movimiento.  
\- Beck… ah… yo…  
\- Si Peter… - beso mi cuello- te juro que no quiero detenerme, pero si así lo quieres…- apretó con más fuerza mi miembro  
\- No…- jadee un poco- quiero recordar… todo lo de anoche  
Quentin me miro fijamente y sonrió, con un rápido movimiento me cargó y puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, pude sentir como su miembro se encontraba igual de despierto que el mío. Me llevó a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, sentía como iba dejando marcas con cada beso que ponía sobre mi piel, yo también comencé a besarlo tratando de quitarle la camiseta que traía. Él me soltó cuidadosamente y se la quitó de un solo movimiento, aproveche en bajarme de encima suyo y tirar de los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, su miembro salió casi saltando.  
Por un momento me quedé sin habla, nunca en mi vida había tenido tanta suerte y ahora tenía a un hombre sumamente sexy que me profesaba amor y deseo ¿qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Volví a sentarme encima de él y nuestros miembros se rozaron, sentía como una corriente eléctrica pasaba a través de todo mi ser; en ese punto no importaba nada más que disfrutar de todo lo que ese hombre quería hacerme.  
Beck me tomó por la cadera y delicadamente me recostó sobre la cama, con sus manos acariciaba mis tetillas mientras llenaba de besos mi abdomen, bajo hasta la base de mi pene y aspiro fuertemente, me dedico una mirada perversa y se metió todo mi miembro en su boca. Estuve a punto de correrme de solo sentir lo caliente de su aliento y lo bien que se movía su lengua, él marcaba un ritmo rápido e incesante que me estaba llevando a la locura.  
\- Beck… ah… estoy cerca…  
Estiro su mano hasta mi boca y me ofreció su dedo índice, lo chupe como si fuera en mejor dulce del mundo, luego siguió otro y otro dedo. Retiro su boca de mi pene no sin antes deposita run delicado beso en la punta. Se arrodillo en la cama y separo mis piernas, pude ver como se relamía ante la visión que le presentaba, comenzó a prepararme con sus dedos mientras con la mirada buscaba algo, se levantó rápidamente y lo vi coger el pote de lubricante y los condones; cogió una porción generosa del liquido y metió los tres dedos en mi entrada lo cual me hizo lanzar un grito de dolor y satisfacción, con su mano libre se puso el preservativo y me miro a los ojos esperando mi consentimiento.  
Me mordí el labio y asentí con la cabeza, eso fue suficiente para él, retiro los dedos de mi ya dilatada entrada y acerco la punta de su pene, la introdujo lentamente generándome un cortocircuito en mi cerebro, era doloroso pero placentero, el día anterior asumí que debido a todo el alcohol que tenia en mi organismo no había podido sentir bien todo lo que había pasado, pero ahora si estaba muy consciente y me encantaba.  
Su miembro termino de entrar en mi cuerpo y lanzó un suspiro, se inclino ligeramente hacia adelante y lo escuche gruñir, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Él levanto la mirada y nuevamente espero una señal, puse mis tobillos encima de sus hombros como invitándolo a acercarse y lo entendió perfectamente, Beck se inclino aún más y me trajo hacia él, me dio un beso corto en los labios y espero.  
\- Hazlo- le dije suavemente- hazme tuyo nuevamente  
\- Siempre serás mío- respondió y empezó a moverse  
Cada estocada me llevaba directamente al cielo, era consciente de los arañazos que le estaba dejando en la espalda a causa del placer, el mordía mi cuello y escondía su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, su miembro entraba y salía de mí con la misma fuerza con la que un cohete era disparado, estaba muy cerca de venirme y él lo sabía.  
\- Córrete… córrete para mí- susurro a mi oído y como si mi pene lo hubiera escuchado comenzó a descargar toda mi esencia sobre su vientre, llenándonos a ambos de líquido pegajoso  
\- Beck… yo…- no podía seguir hablando  
\- Te amo Peter… di que me amas…- sus movimientos se hicieron más rudos  
\- Yo… te amo…- estaba delirando  
Quentin dio unas cuantas estocadas más y pude sentir como se vaciaba dentro mío, mi entrada lo apretaba arrancándole sendos suspiros que depositaba en mi oído y me hacía seguir derramando semen. Me dio un último beso en los labios y salió lentamente, se recostó de costado a mi lado y me acuno entre sus fuertes brazos, beso mi cabeza y me empezó a tararear una nana.  
Cuando desperté esta vez no estaba solo en la cama, Beck seguía dormido y me tenía fuertemente contra su pecho, me removí un poco para liberarme de su agarre, pero el volvió a atraerme hacia sí. Decidí darme por vencido, me dolía todo el cuerpo y no tenía ganas de moverme; ya más tarde les agradecería a los chicos por haber hecho que se cumpla la mejor de mis fantasías.


End file.
